Her
by BeachBum3668
Summary: This is an original story based on a character from my Mirandy fic. Those of you who have read LIKE I DO will find a familiar face in it.


**Disclaimer: **I'm so used to making sure I avoid legal entanglements by facing the rising sun and bellowing at the top of my lungs, "I'm not stealing anybody's intellectual property" that I almost put the standard "you-can't-sue-me-it's-all-in-fun" notice here. But I don't need to. This is an original story with original characters. Don't need to disavow anything. They're mine, all mine! Muahahahaha!

**Rating: M/NC-17. **_**Seriously!**_I _**mean**_ it!Most definitely **NOT SUITABLE FOR WORK!**And keep the kiddies away from the laptop. Mild BDSM and lotsa smut. This is your only warning.

**Distribution:** Do not archive or repost without author's permission.

**Feedback: **As always, constructive criticism and comments are welcome.

**Summary: **There's no other way to describe this, folks**; **it's a smut-fest. It's smut, more smut, and nothing but smut. BeachBum wrote a dirty story. Those of you who know me are probably sitting there with your jaws dropped, knowing full well that I look forward to writing sex scenes about as much as I do having root canal without benefit of Class 3 pharmaceuticals. What can I say? This one smashed its way into my head and stubbornly refused to leave until I wrote it down. What's downright _scary_ about it is that as I wrote it, I sometimes thought, "Oh wait! _This_ would be _so_ much better…" My firewall got quite the workout blocking cyber-attacks of all stripes from the questionable sites I visited to do research. No, _really_. It was research, I tell you… _research! _Well, there is still the _tiniest_ chance I might be engaged to the well-known Ukrainian dominatrix Mistress Svetlana, but I'm pretty sure that misunderstanding was worked out (Damn Google translators – I _told_ them my safe word was… never mind; apparently it _doesn't_ translate all that well). Anyhow, it's finished, and somehow I've managed to work up the courage to post it. God only knows what kind of emails I'll be getting now that I'm registered on 27 BDSM sites. I wonder if that catalog with the interesting leather novelties will come in a plain, brown wrapper…

**A/N:** I must give thanks to the people who labored mightily to wrestle this into a readable story. JAZwriter13 uncomplainingly dealt with thousands of extraneous commas (both deleting AND adding), corrected my ongoing and unapologetic misuse of the ellipse, and once again attempted to educate me in the mysteries of POV despite my whines, pleas, and threats. Quiethearted kept me honest and told me I was full of crap when I needed her to. Gin took a couple of passes at it to keep the continuity going in the right direction when I floundered. Mo and scotti provided encouragement, in-process feedback, and threw the occasional bucket of cold water on me when I overheated at the keyboard. I realize what a hardship it was for them having to read and re-read sex scenes whilst I tweaked and re-wrote and crafted. It was a dirty job, but they did it without complaint.

Ladies, you are amazing. A would-be writer could have no better friends.

* * *

**_HER_**

The techno beat pounded through the club as beautiful women danced sinuously against each other, never seeming to disturb either their couture or carefully applied makeup in the process. Tuxedo-clad wait staff (also female) moved smoothly through the throngs, ensuring that no cosmo or appletini glass ran dry. At the rear of the room, an elevated VIP section overlooked the packed dance floor so that Manhattan's A-List lesbians could watch the goings-on in comfort from within the sanctuary of their opaque cocoons. After shelling out megabucks for full bottle service, of course.

Blake Donnelly sipped her vodka tonic as she took in the scene around her. Lesbians: everywhere she looked, lesbians. Feminine, lipstick lesbians groomed to within an inch of their lives. Tall, short, slender, buxom—all of them dressed to kill. The panorama was a feast for the eye, and the cost of just the shoes in the place was equal to the GNP of a small Central American country. Still, the energy of hundreds of gorgeous women on the hunt was intoxicating, and even though she couldn't muster much interest in any of them, she could certainly appreciate the aesthetic. _Carole would have been fascinated by this place_.

A small pang of sorrow made her blink back sudden tears at the thought of her wife. Former wife. She'd lost her two years earlier to a super-aggressive breast cancer that had first stunned them and then taken Carole before either of them could fully grasp the situation. Blake was just now beginning to feel something akin to life inside again. Their friends Allie and Steph had given her a keycard to the exclusive club when they had heard she'd been summoned to corporate headquarters in New York. They'd been there with friends on their last vacation and sworn to Blake it was just what she needed to jumpstart her return to the world of the living, and it might just resuscitate her dead libido as well. So far, it had done neither, but it _had_ provided a welcome diversion from the TV and minibar in her Gramercy Park hotel suite. The raging insomnia she'd suffered in the weeks following Carole's death had returned recently, and she was desperately hoping that a visit to the club would allow a respite from her sleeplessness.

And then _she_ walked in. An island of cocksure butch in a seething sea of femininity.

Yet, not a stone butch. Rather a tall, athletic woman completely at ease in her own skin. Broad-shouldered, slim-hipped, and well-muscled: she looked like a rower. She wore no makeup and was tan, her thick, chestnut hair casually tousled. The kind of casual tousle that cost a fortune at the best salons. Where everyone else wore sleek designer labels, she strode into the bar in jeans and a well-worn leather flight jacket. She wore classic crepe-soled desert boots, and her crisp button-down oxford-cloth shirt was obviously tailor-made. No skinny-cut designer jeans here: hers were well-washed Levis, and while they clung to her slim hips and strong legs in all the right places, they were relaxed and generally looked like they fit her comfortably. But no amount of relaxed fit or exquisite tailoring could completely hide the bulge at her fly.

Blake felt her presence like a body blow to the gut. A wave of heat washed over her and settled between her legs. Shocked by her response, she took a gulp of her cocktail and nearly spilled the rest of it as she tried to set it back down on the table with shaking hands. She stared avidly as the newcomer gestured to the lead bartender and was greeted warmly. Two fingers of a fifty-year-old single malt on the rocks magically appeared in front of her in nothing flat. A regular, obviously. Several stunning women moved to her side as she sipped her drink, and she greeted each with a ready grin and a small kiss on the cheek as the group chatted.

The conclave was interrupted when the maître-d' approached and spoke quietly to the woman, motioning toward the VIP area. Tall, dark, and devastating gave a "lead on" gesture and followed her away from the bar. Blake's eyes tracked her progress across the club and watched as she trotted up the steps into the loft area, kissing several of the occupants. But before she settled onto one of the plush sofas, the woman turned and pinned Blake with a laser-like stare of her impossibly blue eyes. One eyebrow cocked upward and a knowing smile curled up the corners of her generous mouth. Blake dragged her eyes away and concentrated on the top of her table. When she looked back, she could no longer distinguish the woman from the other shadowy forms behind the gauzy drapes.

She tried to gather her wits and control her breathing as she marveled at her visceral response to the woman. She had never been particularly attracted to masculine or even athletic women. Carole would have sniffed in disdain and dismissed her as a "softball Sapphic." Carole had never been into sports, and they had spurned any gender-specific roles in their relationship. They had enjoyed an active social life just being themselves with other fashionable lesbians in Seattle. They'd found their dream home on Bainbridge Island with a breathtaking view of the city skyline. Both had commuted across Puget Sound to it daily: Carole to her job as VP of development for a major software company and Blake to hers as Executive Director of Asian Markets for a large international bank.

The two had met in college and fallen in love. Their tastes in art, fashion, books, music, and food were compatible. They'd mapped out a future together, strategizing how to combine careers and lives. They'd followed their plan and been successful together as a team. They traveled extensively and enjoyed a very comfortable, if not quite lavish, lifestyle. When they were new in their love, they had taken their pleasure with each other eagerly and made love often. After years together, even though their attraction for each other had waned somewhat, their sex life had been satisfying if somewhat staid. Neither of them ever had claimed to be adventurous or overly imaginative. But it had worked for them, and they'd loved each other all the more for it.

It wasn't until Carole had been gone for a year that the disturbing dreams began to haunt Blake. Steamy dreams of strong hands pinching her nipples and squeezing her clit while she writhed, unable to resist. Of being dominated completely and made to beg for her release as her body seemed to explode with want. Of being taken in ways and positions she and Carole had never contemplated. Of keening like an animal in rut as a shadowy lover thrust powerfully into her. And then begging for more. She would awaken sweating with her pussy dripping and clenching as it seemed to chase the fading visions.

Blake was uncomfortable with the dreams and unable to discuss them with any friend. She had sought the counsel of a therapist, and together they had determined that they were most likely a response to the loss of her wife and an indicator that her grief might be easing. After six months the dreams had faded, and they decided that it was most likely due to Blake's grief easing. Overtly, at least. There was always a dim memory of the overwhelming want and desire that Blake normally managed to suppress. And a large void in her heart that Carole had once occupied, now scarred over but ever-present. All of it washed over her again tonight at the sight of the mystery woman.

She was startled out of her reverie by the arrival of a waiter with a drink she hadn't ordered. She thought about refusing it, but before she could, the young woman leaned over to speak privately.

"Compliments of the woman at the end of the bar. She requested I give you this." A folded slip of paper appeared in the waiter's hand. Blake took it without thinking and murmured her thanks. She was terrified to look for her benefactor; afraid that it might be the woman she'd been watching or that it might not. Her fingers trembled as she opened the note.

_**There are a great many things to do on a rainy**_

_**night in New York other than just sitting and drinking.**_

_**Might we perhaps explore some of them?**_

Her crimson blush highlighted by the indigo Chanel cocktail dress she wore, Blake's eyes raked the bar. No one there appeared to pay her any mind and certainly didn't seem to have written the suggestive note. She swept the club with her gaze, desperately looking for some clue about the writer but seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Then, suddenly, she felt heat on her back, and her arms broke out in goose bumps as a quiet voice purred in her ear.

"Well, what do you say?"

Frozen, it took every ounce of her self-control to respond. "What makes you think I'm the kind of woman who would leave a club with a total stranger?"

The sound of the other chair sliding on the parquet floor seemed thunderous as it was pulled away from the table. Blake held her breath as the mystery woman sat and smiled a knowing smile at her. She looked like a jungle cat on the hunt: lithe, and muscled, and powerful.

"How about the fact that the mere thought of it has you so turned on you're ready to spontaneously combust? Surely there are better places to do that than here."

"You're mistaken. I don't…" Blake gasped as a long finger slowly traced a circle on her wrist.

The voice was like liquid chocolate flowing over her even as cobalt eyes held her

captive. "_Yes_, you _do_. Shall we?" The woman rose and held out her hand. Helplessly, Blake rose and took it, moving with her toward the exit and unaware of the many envious eyes that followed them.

The woman retrieved Blake's wrap from the coat check and helped her into it. Each touch of those long fingers was like an electric shock that flowed through Blake right to her clit. Her companion claimed a leather messenger bag and took her elbow, leading her to the door. Once outside, the awning of the club entrance shielded them from the light rain as a sleek black Mercedes town car slid to the curb and idled there, waiting.

"Do you live nearby?"

Blake hesitated for a moment. "No, I live in… I'm, I'm here on business." _Christ, she's tall! I'm in four-inch stilettos, and I barely make it to her ear. She must be six feet at least!_

"Where are you staying?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you'll be more relaxed at your place than at mine."

"I'm… I'm staying at the… the Gramercy Park Hotel." _Relaxed? …relaxed is the __**last**__ thing I'm feeling right now._

"Excellent. That's just around the corner." She opened the door and handed Blake inside. "The Gramercy Park Hotel, Jimmy."

"Yes, ma'am."

Blake felt a bit foolish as they rode in silence to her hotel. She snuck a glance at her companion, who was looking out the window, totally at ease. All Blake could do was take slow breaths and try not to imagine being the star of lurid crime scene photos and headlines screaming _"Serial Killer!" _ In what seemed like mere moments, they pulled up in front of her hotel, and the doorman helped Blake from the car.

"Have a good evening, Miss Donnelly," he said as he opened the lobby doors for them to enter.

They rode the elevator in silence and were in front of Blake's door before she could think of a reason to run. But her skin was flushed, and her clit was throbbing, and her nipples were hard, and she didn't _want_ to run, even though she knew she should.

She felt those electric hands on her shoulders helping her out of her coat, and when it fell free of her shoulders, she moved forward into the suite as her guest hung it in the closet by the door. She stood looking out the rain-streaked window as quiet footsteps came up behind her and stopped.

_Now what do I do? Manners. Be polite. Offer her.._. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I wouldn't say no to a club soda if you have one." While Blake busied herself at the bar, the woman gazed out at the glittering city surrounding them, rocking back slightly on her heels as she did. She turned and settled into a nearby easy chair as Blake handed her a squat, crystal glass with the club soda and nervously fingered the stemmed glass of merlot she had poured for herself. Before she could speak, her companion broached a delicate albeit necessary subject.

Pools of deepest blue trapped her like an inattentive fly in a spider's web. "Before we do anything, I want you to make a phone call to verify my negative HIV and STI status."

Blake flushed. "I never even thought about that. I was in a monogamous relationship for fourteen years and haven't been with anyone since. It's never been an issue before. What do I do?"

Her new acquaintance handed her a photo ID with an identification number issued from New York Presbyterian Hospital. "First of all, verify that the photo is of me. When you're satisfied it's me in the picture, call the number listed and request an HIV/STI status and test date for the identification number listed on the card. They'll ask you the security code and you give them the number that's scribed on the back of the card. Easy enough?"

Blake nodded her understanding and moved to the telephone. A minute later she thanked the person on the other end and returned the card to the woman.

"Well, that was relatively painless. Is… is there something I should call you?"

"You can. But sometimes it's… easier… not to."

"I see. Do you do this often?"

"No, but every once in a while a woman will intrigue me. When that happens, I usually don't deny myself."

"I intrigue you?"

"Very much so."

Blake gave a bitter laugh. "In God's name, _how?_ I'm as plain and uninteresting as it's possible to be."

"You're a beautiful woman who needs to be set free."

"Set free? From what?"

"From whatever it is that has you tied in knots and miserable."

Blake turned away quickly to stare unseeingly out the window as sudden tears rose again. Once more that liquid voice washed over her almost like a caress.

"Tell me."

And she did. In fits and starts, stumbling in places as her tears fell freely, she told the chestnut-haired stranger the story of her loss and the unending ache that Carole's death had left in her heart. Words that she had never said to anyone fell from her lips in a flood as she felt something inside of her give way, and the sorrow she had kept bottled up poured out like water bursting from a fractured dam. The hollow emptiness inside her was laid bare for the first time since she'd placed a single rose on Carole's coffin and watched in agony as it had been lowered into the ground.

Finally, out of words and tears and feelings, she took a sip of her wine and quietly excused herself without looking at her companion. In the bathroom she confronted the image of her ruined makeup and swollen eyes in the mirror.

_Look at you; you're a mess. A gorgeous woman picks you up, and all you can do is cry about your lost lover. Pathetic. Utterly pathetic._

She washed her face clean and took a deep breath to steady herself. Time to wish her new friend good evening and send her on her way. She was no longer Cinderella at the ball but just plain Blake Donnelly again. The coach had turned back into a pumpkin, and she'd played at being adventurous long enough. Best to end this now before she made a bigger fool of herself then she already had.

When she emerged from the bathroom her companion was still lounging in the easy chair, apparently not at all discomfited by her earlier display. Instead, she set her glass on the end table, rose, and walked over to where Blake stood uncertainly. Looking deep into her eyes, the taller woman gently rested her hands on Blake's shoulders.

"Feel better?"

"Actually, no. I think it would be best if you just leave. This was a mistake, and you shouldn't have to…"

A soft finger on her lips silenced her. Then it was removed, and that voice took her hostage once again.

"Shhh, it wasn't a mistake. Not by a long shot. Close your eyes, and turn around." Blake eased away from the heat of the woman's body and slowly pivoted. Strong fingers steadied her and then leisurely pulled down the zipper of her dress. When she reached to catch it as it fell away from her body, her hands were quickly captured and held.

"Ah-ah. I didn't tell you to do that. Now step out of it, and keep your hands at your sides." The voice warmed Blake with its timbre but frightened her just the tiniest bit with its intensity. She followed the directions without delay.

"La Perla. You have excellent taste." Strong fingers caressed her arms then eased up across her shoulders. She felt the loss as they left her, only to gasp a moment later as a hard body pressed into her from behind and those same fingers claimed her nipples. Without hesitation they plunged into her bra and seized her, pinching and twisting until Blake could not contain a moan. The fingers withdrew again, and palms slid over her breasts, rubbing the black lace into her already sensitive skin. She gasped as a wave of want flowed through her, igniting a firestorm in her pussy. She could feel herself growing wetter as her vaginal walls spasmed. Again, there was the sense of loss as the hands withdrew.

"Now face the easy chair." As Blake obeyed, she saw her mystery woman drop casually into it and relax back into the overstuffed cushions. "Come and stand here in front of me."

"But… the windows. I'll be…" _What the hell am I doing? Anyone in the north tower can see in with the lights on._

"Yes. That's where I want you. Right here in front of me." Blake did as instructed, praying that the trembling in her legs wasn't too noticeable.

"Please, at least turn off the lamp so they can't see in from the other tower."

"No, I want to be able to see you. If others can as well, it's of no consequence. Now, strip for me."

Blake swallowed the lump in her throat and felt a flush of shame bloom across her face and upper chest. She hesitated, remembering how clearly she could see into the rooms opposite hers earlier in the evening. The thought that others could watch her removing her clothing nearly paralyzed her._ I can't! It's bad enough that __**she'll**__ be watching me, but, my God, all the strangers across the way... I can't!_

"I said strip. _Now_." The last word was like the crack of a whip, and Blake jumped as if struck. Despite her embarrassment, she slowly stepped out of her Jimmy Choo pumps and reached around behind herself to unclasp her bra, allowing it to slide down her arms. Praying that the rain blurred anything visible through her windows, she tossed it onto the nearby sofa where her dress was splayed and slipped her fingers inside the waistband of her panties. Many would have called the tiny strip of black lace indecent, but it was the only shield Blake had between her naked self and humiliation, and she clung to it.

Yet again that velvet voice washed over her, this time barely disguising the steel in its command. "Take. Them._ Off_."

_How can a voice turn me on like this? God, I'm dripping!_

A single tear tracked down Blake's cheek as the wisp of lace dropped to the carpet. Without thought she kicked it away and stood trembling in the coolness of the room. To her dismay, her nipples contracted into diamond-hard nubbins, and her traitorous clit began to throb even as her flush deepened. The woman rose from the chair and slowly circled her, closely inspecting the toned flesh that quivered as it was stroked.

_No... Yes! Don't stop... Oh, God, her hands are so warm... Carole's hands had always seemed cool..._

"Lovely. Absolutely lovely. I'm going to enjoy you a great deal tonight." She leaned over and picked up a small plastic bottle from a table beside the chair and flipped open the cap. Blake caught the fresh scent of eucalyptus and tea tree oil as the woman squeezed a large bead of the viscous liquid into her palm. A dollop was unhurriedly painted on Blake's nipple and she gasped at the stinging it caused. When one nipple was deep red and tingling unmercifully, another squirt was applied to the other. Blake reached to rub them and found her wrists captured yet again.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself. Don't make me restrain you. We'll have much more fun if I don't… yet."

_Restrain? Dear God, what is she doing to me?_

"But, but… it _burns_." _And it makes me want...__**things... **__Like her hands all over me._

"I know. It won't hurt you. It will just make you simmer for a little while. Just what we want. Now spread your legs."

Blake's head shot up to stare unbelievingly into those azure eyes, expecting to find sadistic pleasure there but instead seeing only a mild amusement. "I said spread your legs. I promise if you behave yourself, I'll give you the antidote."

Her feet stepped apart almost without her conscious control, and long fingers slipped inside her nether lips to apply a thick coat to her swollen clit. She bit back a cry at the stinging that erupted between her legs. Her tormentor only smiled faintly as she set the bottle back down.

"Now, you may undress me. Slow and easy, if you will." Blake's eyes dropped to the floor as she reached to free the soft cotton shirt from the jeans. As she did, she was dimly aware of thinking that they would fit together well if ever the woman would take her in her arms. Haltingly, she unfastened each button and slipped it off the broad shoulders, folding it over the arm of the nearby sofa.

_Jesus! Her body is sculpted like a Bernini Greek God. I want to run my hands all over her..._

She eased the sports bra over her partner's head, stealing a quick look at round, full breasts with rose-tipped nipples as she dropped to her knees_._ She untied and removed each shoe and sock and then stared at the bulging fly in front of her. Licking her lips, she popped open the iconic copper closure and eased the zipper down.

The cock that had been restrained by the heavy denim sprang free, tenting the black silk boxers that lay underneath. Blake was transfixed and her nipples tightened even further at the faint scent of arousal that wafted from them. The woman rose from her chair.

A quiet, "Leave the skivvies on," brought her out of her daze, and she slid the jeans down those endless legs with trembling hands. To her amazement, Blake felt no harness under the silken shorts. She gathered the jeans into her arms when her companion stepped out of them and returned to her seat in the armchair. Blake stood and folded the pants over the sofa arm then turned back to see her lover now sprawled back in the large chair with her legs spread wide. The boxers were stretched tight over her groin, and Blake couldn't drag her eyes away.

_Oh my God, I want to stroke it, and feel it... What am I thinking? I don't need a penis! Carole and I did just fine without toys. _But a soft inner voice would not be ignored. _Yes, but how many times did you think about it?_ _Dear Lord, what am I doing? I want her..._

"Take it out. We both know you're dying to."

Blake's hands shook noticeably as she reached into the fly and eased the dildo out. She was stunned at how realistic it looked and felt, and she fondled it without thinking. She knew logically that its heat came from being pressed against the woman's body, but Blake could swear it nearly throbbed in her hands.

_I want this__—__hot and hard, and inside me__—l__ike I've never wanted anything before. _As her fingers traced the length of it, the woman sighed softly and smiled.

"Yes, that's wonderful. But not what I want. On your knees." Blake's eyes flew wide as realization dawned, and her breath caught in her throat. She balked momentarily, remembering that fellatio had been her least favorite sexual activity before discovering women. She'd always felt slightly debased while performing it, even though her partners seemed to appreciate her efforts. With obvious hesitation she dragged her eyes up to look at her companion. _Please don't make me. You don't have to humiliate me; I feel humiliated enough already._

"Please, no. The stinging is, is worse…it hurts."

"On. Your. Knees." The challenge was obvious in the blue eyes fixed on her. Blake shot a frightened glance back at the windows behind her before she found herself staring at the cock before her. Another errant tear leaked from her eyes as she slowly sank to her knees and leaned forward. _What am I doing? This isn't like me. But I want it; I want her. More than I've ever wanted... _

"That's right. You can start with licking, but you _will_ suck it. And you will suck it until I come in your mouth. Is that clear?"

Blake's murmured reply was nearly inaudible.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Yes. Yes, I will." Grasping the warm silicone with one quaking hand ,she bent forward, opened her jaw wide, and took the head into her mouth. Trying desperately to block out the burning ache of her breasts and clit, she concentrated on breathing through her nose as she swirled her tongue around the bulging tip. The woman ran the fingers of one hand through Blake's red curls as she slid her lips down the length of the thick cock. Saliva flooded her mouth, and as she drew her head back she left glistening trails on it. Each trip down the appendage grew easier as Blake relaxed her throat and took more of it in.

Blue eyes darkened with desire as they watched the redhead pleasure her. Her breathing grew rapid and uneven, and her hips began to pump. "That's right. Take it all; every bit of it. Oh yeah, that's good. Faster, just a little bit faster…"

_She likes it! She likes what I'm doing to her, and so do I. Christ, I'm dripping; I've never been this wet...Carole never made me his wet. Why? Why did Carole never turn me on like this?_

Blake felt a trickle down the inside of her thighs, and she bobbed her head more quickly. A second hand grasped her head and held her steady as the woman thrust into her mouth again and again until finally, with a wrenching groan, she pulled Blake's face tight against her and came explosively. As the spasms died out, the woman released her head and watched as Blake slowly drew back and let the cock fall from her lips. The hands that had held her head now caressed the tears off her cheeks.

"God, I knew you'd be good. I knew it the minute I saw you. You've got me nice and warmed up. Back on your feet." As Blake rose, the woman kicked an oversized ottoman in front of her chair. "Now lie back on the ottoman and spread your legs."

_Here? She wants me here? Why not in the bedroom?_ "I can't. The burning, it's… it's getting worse."

"I told you I'd give you the antidote, and I'm about to. The key is friction."

"Friction?"

"Uh huh. The compound is primarily eucalyptus, tea tree oil, and menthol. But the other oils in it will neutralize those when warmed. You create friction, and friction creates heat, and heat stops the stinging."

Blake felt an uneasy fear begin to rise. "Create friction? How?" _What does she want?_

"I want you to lie down and rub yourself. Rub yourself until you climax."

"You want me to, to…" Blake couldn't even utter the word. _Oh god, I can't! That should be personal and private! Even in front of Carole I couldn't; I can't!_

"Yes. I want you to masturbate."

"But the windows. The lights!" Blake sputtered. _Oh, please, don't make me! I'll die of embarrassment!_

"What about 'em?"

_Maybe I can talk her out of it..._

"I'll be right in front of the windows! Please, come into the bedroom. I'll do it there, I promise. You can watch in there, can't you? Just not where I can be seen. _Please_."

"Right here. Right now. Lie down and touch yourself. Or I'll apply something that will make you scream instead of whimper."

"_Please?_" Tears fell freely from bright green eyes. _Why can't I just say no to her? Why am I letting her control me?_ Again that quiet inner voice spoke out. _Because you need her help to break free of what's keeping you tethered to the past. To a ghost._

"_Now!_"

With a strangled sob, Blake sank onto the edge of the ottoman. "Oh, God, no…"

Her desperate whisper was ignored as she was fixed with a blistering glare. "Rub your tits. Now."

"I, I _can't._" _What am I so afraid of? Am I afraid that a stranger is going to see me doing something intimate? So what? So what if she watches? Why am I ashamed? _And once more the inner voice answered her_. __Because Carole always thought you should be a size or two thinner.__ But __**she **__said I had a nice body... do I? She said I was absolutely lovely. She could have had any woman at that club, and she chose me. And now she wants to watch while I..._

The woman rose from the armchair, the glistening cock bouncing slightly as she moved. Reaching down beside the chair, she pulled something from her messenger bag and approached Blake. The redhead flinched away from her.

"Please don't. It already hurts. Please! I'll do whatever you want. Just don't put anything else on me."

"Close your eyes."

Still crying, Blake complied, dreading what was to come. When a soft blindfold was placed over her eyes, she nearly fainted with relief that no further punishment was levied.

"This will help. Now lie back and relax. Start with your breasts. Go slowly if you're already tender." Blake knew the lights were still on, but the blindfold allowed her the illusion of privacy. She heard the chair cushions give as the woman sat back down. "Go ahead; touch yourself."

_Breathe, just breathe. She's right; it __**is**__ easier when I can't see. Just breathe and maybe you can get through this..._

The leather was cool against her back as she obeyed. She kept her knees and feet together as she slowly raised her hands to her aching nipples. Her areolae pebbled as she pressed her aching flesh. Softly she stroked herself, stunned that she was becoming aroused despite the circumstances.

"That's right; rub yourself. Do you like it hard? Or gentle? You can pinch them if you want. You can do whatever you wish. Whatever makes you hot. Whatever makes you wet. Now spread your legs so I can watch."

Blake's moved her feet apart and allowed her knees to fall open. The room air felt cool on her heated sex, and she could smell her arousal. Her clit throbbed as she twisted one nipple and pinched the other. Her breath came faster as the speed of her strokes increased. To her surprise, what she had been told was correct; the harder she rubbed herself, the more the tormenting burning faded. She tried desperately to concentrate on her breasts to block the thoughts of who else might be watching her. But even though she still felt uneasy, her need was growing rapidly, and her clit ached to be touched. Her sex swelled and twitched, and evidence of her arousal trickled down between her lower cheeks. Her hips began to rock involuntarily, and her belly muscles tightened. She reached down to stroke her labia.

"Not yet. You're not nearly hot enough, yet. Rub your breasts until they don't sting anymore."

Blake was gasping, and her only response was a moan. She tugged on her nipples and thrust her hips lewdly as her mind spun._ Oh, please, I'm ready; I want to come..._

"Yes, that's right. Give into it. Let yourself go; get lost in the feeling. God, you're so wet."

"Please, I need to touch my clitoris. I want to … I need…"

"Not yet. Just let those hips buck on their own. Work on your nipples for a bit longer. I want to see them fat and swollen. Hot, and hard, and red. Do you like it when someone sucks on them? When someone sucks and tongues them at the same time? Do they get warm and swell with a hot mouth latched onto them? Is it like an electric jolt to your clit?"

"Yes, oh God, yes. I love it. Please, let me touch…"

"Not quite yet, but you're doing wonderfully. Just a bit more."

Blake groaned and tried to do as she was told, but the throbbing in her clit was making the burning so much worse. Moaning, she began to thrash, the want between her legs growing almost unbearable. She never heard the woman rise and squat near her head.

"Now stop rubbing your breasts, and hold onto the sides of the seat. Do nothing until I tell you. Do you understand?"

"Yes…"

As she grabbed the sides of the ottoman, fingers grasped her right breast. Something pressed into the areola and suddenly Blake nearly screamed as a clamp was tightened around her aching nipple, making it swell even more. In another moment, her left was also clamped, and the cool weight of a connecting chain came to rest on her chest.

_Oh, my God!_

"Beautiful. So ripe, so plump." Blake gasped sharply as the chain was gently tugged, and the clamps tightened around her throbbing flesh. Then each tender nipple was sucked into a hot mouth and laved by her partner's tongue until Blake was writhing with need. "Yes, that's good. Now you may touch your pussy. You can do anything except penetrate yourself. Only I will be inside you tonight. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, yes. Please, I need…" _Your mouth... put your mouth back on me!_

"Then do it. I want to watch your hips pump, and your pussy drip, and your clit swell. I want to watch you hump the air as you come. So touch yourself. Go ahead. Spread yourself wide so I have a better view of that pretty little clit."

Blake's hands slid down her belly into her wet heat.

"Remember, only I will be inside you. Spread your lips with one hand so I can watch your clit swell. Pull the hood back, and rub it hard. That's right…"

Blake's hips hitched at the intense feeling of her fingers caressing the exposed head of her clit. Feverishly, her fingers stroked the length of the shaft and returned to the tip, again and again. The fluids of her arousal smeared the inside of her thighs as her hand moved faster and faster. Unthinking, one hand slid to her entrance, and a finger slipped inside.

The only warning she had was the whoosh of air as the riding crop came down on her nipple. Blake cried out and grasped her breast with both hands.

"I told you only I would penetrate you tonight. Weren't you paying attention? Only _I _will slide into your hot little pussy. Only _I _will fuck you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes!" Blake gasped._ Mother of God! That only made me hotter... it hurt, but now..._

"Then get back to work. Don't make me wait."

Blake's hands returned to their task, and in little more than a minute she felt the internal pressure grow to almost pain, knowing she was moments away from orgasm. Her fingers moved faster and hips gyrated unevenly as she tried to assuage the thunderous want inside her.

"You're ready to come, aren't you?"

"Yes!"

"Then do it. Stroke your clit until you come all over yourself. Do it now!"

As if no longer under her control, her body obeyed, and in seconds she cried out as waves of ecstasy washed over her. She could hear the sounds of her fingers slapping her sex and knew how wet she was. She tugged on her clit, trying to milk every bit of pleasure she could before falling back limp and spent. _Oh, yes! Yes! God, yes! I've never come that hard from touching myself before. What's happening?_

"That was lovely. Now just hold still for a moment." Blake yelped as the woman grasped her clit and squeezed hard. A moment later the pressure increased tenfold when a long, thin clamp was slid along the shaft and tightened. It felt like the shaft of her clit was in a vise, and Blake tried to wriggle away from the sensation.

"What are you doing to me?"

"It's a clamp to delay orgasm. I said we were going to enjoy each other, and I meant it. Stand up."

Blake rose to her feet on shaky legs, and the woman moved behind her. She felt thick cuffs being tightened around her wrists, their shearling lining protecting her skin. A soft metallic _clink_ locked them together, and she felt herself being guided toward the bedroom. Once inside, she relaxed slightly, knowing that in here, at least, the drapes were closed.

"Kneel down." Blake did as she was told and waited as the woman strode back into the living room of the suite, returning moments later with her messenger bag. She casually dropped it next to the bed and cocked one eyebrow when Blake flinched at the sound it made hitting the carpet. Blake heard the whisper of the bedclothes being pulled back, and the pillows being piled against the headboard of the king-sized bed. When the woman was satisfied with her handiwork, she turned back to Blake and helped her to her feet. Guiding her to the side of the bed, she steadied the shorter woman.

"The bed is right in front of you. Kneel on it, then turn and face me."

With her hands bound up behind her, Blake stumbled slightly getting onto the bed. Warm hands grasped her arms and supported her until she settled. Her pulse increased as she heard her companion tapping the riding crop slowly against her leg. She could feel eyes burning into her. _Please, God, don't let her hurt me._

"I'm going to enjoy this a great deal. And if you don't struggle against it, so will you. Before we start, would you like me to remove the blindfold?"

Blake hesitated a moment before murmuring, "No." _I don't want to see what's happening. I only want to feel..._

"Very well. Turn around." Blake awkwardly managed to reverse her position and felt the linkage on the wrist restraints release then re-clasp her hands in front of her. "Drop onto your hands and knees."

Blake did as she was told and felt soft hands begin to massage her buttocks. Warm fingers traced down the back of her thighs then slowly up the insides of them. Blake felt herself begin to respond to the erotic stroking and nearly purred when a warm, soothing liquid was spread over her buttocks and allowed to flow down between her legs. _God, her hands feel so good on me. I want to feel them all over me. _A large drop was gently rubbed into her aching clit and, despite the clamp, Blake's hips began to rock. The warm hands moved up her belly and began to spread the soothing lotion on her swollen nipples. The touch was so gentle Blake moaned in response.

"Don't stop, please. That's wonderful." _More, I want more... I need more..._

A soft chuckle was the only response, but more of the soothing balm was stroked into her breasts, and Blake could feel the cock pressing against her backside as the woman leaned over her. She ground back against it, desperately needing to feel something against her throbbing clit. As her breathing quickened and her hips rocked back, the woman straightened. More warm lotion was drizzled over her ass and allowed to trickle between her cheeks.

Blake heard the snap of latex and hesitated. "What's that?"

"Protection. For both of us."

"Protection? I…" Blake gasped as fingers began to work the lotion into the ring of muscle around her rear channel. "No, not that. I don't want… I've never..."

"Shhh, just relax. It will be all right. I promise." One hand was stroking up and down Blake's clit, and the other was gently working a single finger into her ass. She had never been so aroused in her entire life, and as much as the thought of someone penetrating her that way frightened her, the feeling of that finger moving in and out of her was turning her on beyond belief. Slowly and gently it slid in and then back out, gradually relaxing the tight muscles there. Blake's arousal soared at the sensation of fullness and increased stroking on her clit. Her hips ground back against the pressure, and her breasts ached to be squeezed, even in their clamps.

The single digit slowly withdrew, and more of the warming lotion was applied. This time, two fingers slid into Blake, and she moaned at the feeling of being filled so intimately. _Jesus, I'm taking it up the ass! What am I doing? Why haven't I ever felt like this before? More; I want more... Oh, God that feels so good... _The fingers did their work, relaxing her and arousing her, and when they slid gently from her, she felt a sense of loss. Then to her horror, something hard was being pressed against her, even as yet more warming lotion flowed between her legs.

"No! Oh God, no… I could barely get my mouth around that cock! It's too big! I can't…"

"It's not my cock. Just relax; this won't hurt. You're more than ready for it."

She was, and it didn't. Slowly, allowing her time to adjust, the plug was eased into her until she felt herself tighten around its base, holding it securely in place. The pressure on her clit eased as more of the soothing lotion was applied and allowed to flow over her labia. Blake heard the snap of the latex glove being removed and warm fingers began to caress her throbbing clit. As they did, two other fingers slid easily into her center and began a rhythmic pumping in and out. The clamp on her clitoris kept her from feeling the intimate fondling fully, but still, her arousal kept ratcheting upward until each breath was more of a gasp and the fiery need inside her was ready to erupt into orgasm. The fingers in her vagina suddenly withdrew and slid forward to her clit. With two hands working on that sensitive organ, it wasn't long before she moaned in climax. It wasn't a big one, only enough to take the edge off, and that burning want inside began to grow again as the fingers continued their intimate massage. Once more, her hips began to rock without conscious thought. The warming lube was squeezed onto her labia and spread until it covered all of her most intimate places.

"I need you to rest your weight on your forearms and spread your legs as far as you can."

_What now?_ Blake shuddered in apprehension but did as instructed and felt both of the woman's hands caressing her labia and clit. Then the hot hardness of the cock pressed against her pussy. _Yes, oh please, yes!_ She groaned and ground herself back against it, whimpering when it was pulled away from her clit. Again and again she felt it pushed against her, smearing the lube and her juices. When Blake began to moan with want, she felt the tip of it press against her and strong hands held her hips still.

"Shhh, just relax." _I can't! I need it too much! I've never felt this way before, and I want more! What is happening to me?_

"I want… I need..."

"I know, but we have to be careful. You've never been filled in two ways before, certainly not like this. We need to go slowly, or I could hurt you." With that, the tip was slowly pressed inside of her. Blake felt the cock stretch her as it eased inside and couldn't stifle a gasp at the tight fit. The woman held still for several long moments, then pressed forward again. Blake felt like she was being stretched fully, but the feeling wasn't painful. Instead, she felt herself relax and accept the penetration with a small rush of her own fluids. Carefully the cock was withdrawn and advanced, each time pressing in a little further until Blake was moaning and filled utterly. Her hips ground back against the body behind her, and her labored breathing became soft grunts as she took each thrust fully. The wet, sucking sounds of the cock driving into her over and over gave ample proof of her arousal, and Blake never wanted it to end. She felt the heat of her partner's body leaning over her as she pumped into her, and once more that voice took control of her.

"What do you want? Tell me?"

"Don't stop! Please, just don't stop. Oh, God, I'm going to… I'm going to… to…"

"Not yet. Control yourself. The longer you can wait the better it will be."

Blake sobbed in frustration and need. She had never before been this wanton, had never before allowed anyone to control her like this, to _dominate_ her like this. And while her body bucked and writhed with want, her mind fought against the heat she was being overwhelmed with. Finally, unable to resist any longer, she did something she had never done before; she begged.

"Please, please, I need to come. I can't wait any more. I need…" She could hear her partner's labored breathing and felt the speed of her thrusts increase even further.

"All right, you can come. Let go, and take it all." Blake's sobbing increased as she pressed back onto the cock harder, feeling it push against the base of her cervix with each stroke, filling her completely. The feeling was beyond words, and she spiraled upward toward her climax eagerly as the dildo plunged into her faster and harder.

And then she was there. Hovering on the brink, her body an exquisite fusion of want, and need, and heat, and wet, Blake Donnelly exploded in an orgasm unlike any she had ever experienced. The muscles of her belly spasmed with the force of it, and if not for the strong hands that held her hips, she would have foundered onto the bed. She was dimly aware of the woman crying out as she came too, and she felt the thrusts begin to slow. Finally, with a wet _plop_, the cock slipped out of her, and the hands released her to collapse on the bed. Moaning, Blake savored the last vestiges of her climax as her clit twitched again and again, finally stopping while her whole body trembled.

"Roll over."

Summoning all her strength, Blake complied and felt herself lifted and placed onto the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. Her wrists were unhooked, and each was refastened tightly to a bedpost. With her arms pulled back and pillows piled behind her, she was forced to arch her back and thrust her breasts forward. The position wasn't uncomfortable so much as it was embarrassing. It _displayed _her. Blake could only imagine how provocatively she was positioned and nervously pulled her legs together. The woman just chuckled.

"You can relax for just a minute, but you'd better spread them again when I tell you to. Or there will be _consequences_." Blake heard the snap of another latex glove going on, and the bed dipped as the woman sat next to her.

"Pull your knees up to your chest and spread them." Blake did as she was told and felt fingers up against her ass. She felt the plug in her rear channel being grasped and slowly pulled out. Again there were the sounds of latex being peeled away, and it dawned on Blake that the woman was removing a condom from the plug and being careful to use gloves when handling anything that went near her anus.

_I'm glad she knows how to be safe; God knows I don't have a clue how to. What else does she know how to do?_

Thinking about safe sex led to thinking about what might happen next. Nervously, Blake tried to move and pulled against her cuffs. There was no give in her bonds, and she realized just how vulnerable she was in that position. Again she could hear the woman moving quietly around the room, and her anxiety began to grow again. The room grew quiet for several long moments, and Blake's breathing quickened. Her nipples and clit flushed and throbbed.

"What… what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for our next round. Just relax for a couple of minutes."

_What's happening? Why am I giving her control over me? And doing it willingly?_

_Because you always gave control to Carole_, replied her annoying inner voice.

_I did not! We were partners... equals! _

_Were you? Really? Then why did she always refuse to use your corporate tickets to the Seahawks, or the Mariners, or the Storm? Why did you never go to Palm Springs for LPGA week like __you__ wanted to?_

_She just didn't enjoy sports as much as I do. As much as I __**did**__. _

But if she was being completely honest, there was always that tiny bit of disdain in Carole's attitude when they talked about taking in a game. There was always a good reason, but they never did go. Until Blake finally stopped asking.

_I gave up sports for Carole... I loved her... and I did what I thought would make her happy. That's what you do when you love someone. _

_Yes, but did it make __you__ happy as well?_

_Maybe not all the time, but we had a good marriage, a strong marriage._

_Perhaps. But what about the bedroom?_

_What about the bedroom? We had a good sex life. _

I_f It was so good, why did you always have to ask Carole to go down on you? Why did she always dive for the wet wipes in her nightstand instead of holding you afterward?_

_But she did hold me! We held each other. The intimacy was the best part of making love for us. _

_Yes, but not until Carole had wiped off any evidence of your lovemaking. _

_She didn't like to sweat; that's why she disliked dancing and sports... _

_And most ways of making love. Admit it; Carole didn't much like sex. She enjoyed the resulting intimacy, but she really didn't like the idea of wet, messy sex to get there. _

_That's not true; our sex life was fine!_

_Then why are you here? Now? Tied to the bed and waiting for a stranger to ravish you? Again. Is it possible that sexual gratification was something else that you sacrificed for your marriage?_

Blake's internal debate was interrupted by that liquid voice flowing over her once more.

"Tell me why you're in New York. Business, you said. What kind of business?"

"I'm an investment banker. I specialize in the Pacific Rim. Corporate wants me to move here and take a promotion to vice president. That's why I'm staying here. They maintain this suite for out-of-town staff."

"Are you going to? Take the promotion?"

"I don't know. My whole life is back in… back home."

"It sounds like what held you there is gone now. Maybe you should think about it. Change might be just what you need."

"It's daunting, so much change. Frightening."

"Yes, but so was everything we've done tonight. Sometimes you need to push past the fear to be set free. To stretch your limits until you realize that you have none but what you place on yourself." Something smooth but stiff caressed her belly and moved easily over her torso toward her aching breasts. Blake realized then that it must be the riding crop. It swirled around each pulsing nipple, never actually touching but stimulating nonetheless. Blake's mind reeled at the sensation, and she desperately sought some kind of anchor before she lost herself again.

"May I ask you a question?"

"You can ask, but I won't promise to answer. Some things are off limits. But go ahead."

"When I undressed you, I didn't feel a harness under your shorts. How do you manage…? I mean how do you wear…it?"

Soft chuckling made goose bumps rise on her arms. "It's a custom model that I designed and had made for me. It's like a strapless in that one end is inside of me. There are sculpted ridges that will stimulate my clitoris and my partner's. And it's held in place by a microfilament Kevlar cord that's incredibly strong and light. You can barely feel it, but it anchors the cock in position no matter how… enthusiastic… I get."

"I see. But when I went down on you… could you _feel_ that?"

"Oh, yes. Any time the cock is moved, even slightly, it stimulates me. Believe me, I felt it. Now, would _you_ like to know something?"

Blake felt a forbidden thrill flash through her. "Yes," she whispered.

She felt her flesh pebble as her partner leaned over her and warm breath caressed Blake's ear. "I have them in several sizes. And I've just changed into one that's even bigger than the one you sucked off."

_Oh. My. God_. Again, that chuckle washed over her, and she held her breath waiting for what would happen next.

It didn't take long. The soft stroking began again. Over and over it swept around her aching breasts and ran down her belly to tease her mound. Now it ran quickly across her breast, flicking over her swollen nipple and continuing on its way. Then there was a pause before it flicked the other. Blake felt her clit pulse and throb. _God, what would that feel like flicking between my legs?_ Her body's response was a rush of heat, and wet, and want. The teasing stopped, and she moaned softly at the loss. _No, don't stop! Please!_

"Raise your hips." She pushed herself up off the bed and felt a couple of pillows pulled into place under her, elevating her hips.

"Very good; now spread your legs." With a shudder Blake complied, and the stroking began again. She felt her hips undulate in response, and then she cried out as a nipple was struck softly. The other was next, and she could feel herself pulling against her bonds as the crop slipped over her belly and down between her legs. It was pushed slightly inside her, withdrawn, and slipped up to rub the wetness on her clit. She rose to meet the touch, biting back a scream when it slapped against the turgid nubbin. But her traitorous hips kept up their thrashing, and her pussy got hotter, and the wellspring between her legs flowed copiously. _More... Oh God, do it again... it hurts, but I want the heat. I want more..._

"Please!" she gasped.

"Please, what?"

"More… please… _again_," she pleaded. After what seemed an eternity, the velvet stroking began on her belly and ever so slowly moved up to her chest. She squirmed, and arched her back as if to offer her breasts, and gasped, and cried, and moaned until she was rewarded with a sharp crack on each nipple and another on her throbbing clit.

"Again! Please..."

Over and over, she implored her partner for more, and again and again it was granted. Until the tears flowing from her eyes could not be stopped, and the writhing could not be controlled, and the want and the need became overpowering. She felt the mattress give and felt heat above her as hot words were rasped in her ear.

"What do you want? Tell me." Blake could only moan and sob in response. _Everything. I want everything I missed in the past... It wasn't Carole's fault; it was mine. I willingly gave up things I wanted for __**me**__ to get happiness for __**us**__._

_But she's gone now_, said the voice. _Isn't it time you allowed yourself to reclaim what you gave up? Isn't it time to let the pain go?_

A velvety cheek brushed against hers, and again the voice burned in her ear.

"_Tell me."_

Her thoughts and emotions churned and tumbled. Memories of Carole shattered and then reformed in crystal clarity. Fears, long held close, were offered up and swept away. Blake felt untethered and adrift, spinning dangerously out of control. She tried to speak, but the sobs couldn't be stopped. She thrashed, and moaned, and sobbed, and tried to show her tormentor what she needed. She felt her grief, and pain, and loss churning within her like some huge boulder careening down a mountain.

_Just let it go_, said the voice. _It's time to let it all go._

"Tell me!"

Finally it was all too much. She had no resistance left. Summoning everything inside, all her need, and desire, and pain, and grief, and fear, she gave them up to the unseen lover hovering above her. Each word was like a piece of scar tissue being ripped away; freeing her.

"Fuck me!" she sobbed, "I want you to take that big, thick, fat cock and fuck me! I want you to pound it into me and fill me up. I want to feel your hands and your mouth on me. I want you to make me come until I can't come any more! _I want to feel again__!"_

As soon as the words were torn from her throat, she felt the wonderful weight of her lover settle firmly between her legs. Her thighs fell farther apart to welcome the heat and hardness rubbing against her. Strong hands freed her wrists and, finally, the blindfold was slipped from her eyes.

She looked up into the hard planes of her lover's face, the blue eyes dark with passion. Instinctively, Blake ran her hands up the arms that propped the woman above her, snaked her arms around her neck and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. Her tongue drove into her lover's mouth, and they dueled as their sweat-slicked bodies slid against each other. She hooked her calves around the woman's thighs and ground her aching pussy against the hardness pressing into her. Her hands slid over the muscled planes of her lover's back down to the firm globes of her ass. Massaging them, Blake pulled her lover hard against her as she thrust her clit against the hard cock.

Gasping for breath, the woman broke the kiss and began nipping and licking her way down the column of Blake's throat. Blake dipped her head and caught an earlobe between her teeth, sucking on it and panting into the attached ear.

"Now… please, baby, do it now..."

The woman continued down to the top of her breast, then stopped and began to feast. She sucked and bit until Blake sobbed, and when she finally released her, she left an angry, red weal behind. She continued on her path and, without warning, removed the clamps from Blake's tortured nipples. Blake felt a rush of agony when they were released but groaned in pleasure when that hot mouth engulfed first one and then the other, sucking them hard and flicking her tongue to drive Blake insane with want. Over and over her nipples were devoured and released, devoured and released, until Blake could stand it no longer. Shaking hands pushed against the chestnut head lying on her chest, trying desperately to show what she needed. Her partner understood and began to work her way down Blake's belly until she settled between her legs and parted her nether lips.

"So wet… so hot… so ready…" There was an endless pause before Blake's aching center was engulfed in indescribable heat. A strong tongue lashed her clit, pushing the hood up and baring it completely to the oral assault. Blake was dimly aware of fingers sliding into her and stroking hard even as her hands locked that amazing mouth against her. In moments, she was at the edge, hovering, moaning, and then she crashed over as the waves of pleasure inundated her. Her cunt grasped at the fingers inside her, and her belly clenched as she rode out the storm in a haze of ecstasy. _So good... so fucking good..._

She groaned as she felt the fingers slip from inside her and the hot body between her legs pull away.

"Roll over. Hands and knees."

She quickly complied and felt the heat return to lay over her back. Hands slid around her ribs and cupped her breasts as strong fingers pinched and stroked her nipples, painting the evidence of her passion on them. She felt the want inside begin to grow again and bucked back against the hardness she knew waited for her. One hand slid down to her clit and began stroking along the shaft, and she felt her pussy squeeze as her juices flowed out. Her hips began to pump, and hands slid to grasp her hips. She felt the cock rubbing through her folds, smearing her juices, as well as the trickle of warm lotion. Without warning the hardness was thrust inside her, and she gasped as her body stretched to accommodate the intrusion. In moments she had taken it all in and was rocking her hips lustfully as her partner grunted and drove powerfully into her.

She ground her pussy back against her lover, who increased the tempo of her thrusts in response. The need and want grew and grew, and finally, Blake could stand it no more. Taking all her weight on one arm, she reached down and began to stroke her clit, groaning at the flood of sensation it caused. Still she needed more.

"Harder... _please!_"

The cock driving into her increased in force, and she felt the powerful hips pounding against her. The intensity of feeling spiraled up, and in moments she was at the edge, gasping. She stroked harder and with one final cry, imploded. Her whole body convulsed with each wave of ecstasy, and she stretched her orgasm out by stroking her clit until it was too tender to touch. As she began to come back to herself, she felt the cock slam into her one last time, and her lover growl out her pleasure as she came while buried deep inside Blake.

As the cock slid out of her, Blake went limp. To her surprise, her partner did the same, stretching out on top of her. She could still feel the hardness rubbing between her legs as her lover kissed and licked her shoulders. When they had caught their breath, Blake felt her partner roll off and grasp her arm.

"Come here and straddle my hips." Blake did as she was told, leaning forward to brace herself. But her partner had other ideas and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her passionately. Their tongues twirled and danced together as strong hands caressed down her back and massaged her ass, and the hardness of the cock slid against her nether lips. Blake kissed down the tanned throat and across the chest to capture a hard rosy nipple between her teeth. Her partner hissed and bucked beneath her as those marvelous hands encouraged her to continue. She sucked, and licked, and feasted on the full breasts until her partner gently pushed her away.

"Sit up." As she did, her breasts were caught, and she was pulled forward as that hot mouth engulfed first one, then the other. She braced herself as best she could but was soon overcome with her desire and reached down to stroke herself. Her lover released her throbbing nipple with a wet pop and raised her hips. Blake looked deep into blue eyes dark with want. She reached between them and grasped the shaft of the cock, guiding the head to her opening. Never moving her gaze, she raised herself up and impaled herself, sliding down to take it in fully. She felt the hips under her begin to pump and found herself rocking in sync with the thrusts. She grabbed the headboard to steady herself as her breasts were captured again. Thumbs flicked over her nipples as the cock thrust up to fill her utterly. Faster and faster she rocked, moaning as desire flared yet again. One hand left her breasts and began to erotically massage her clit.

Her moans grew as the intensity of the sensations grew. She heard herself crying, "Yes! Yes!" with each thrust and closed her eyes as her body arched. The pressure inside her peaked, and she let go completely as she came, feeling her pussy clench around that marvelous cock. But, before she could collapse on her lover, she felt hands grasping her hips. Without missing a beat or pulling out, her lover rolled her onto her back and continued pumping into her. Blake was astonished when she felt her body respond, and the want begin to build yet again.

"Wrap your legs around my back…"

Blake did so and felt the cock begin to rub over that special place inside of her. She groaned wantonly as she ground her pussy against her lover and begged to be fucked harder, deeper, faster. She was puzzled when the woman stopped suddenly and reached between them. Then she shrieked as a hot bolt of pain lanced through her clit when her partner slid the clamp off. The pain flashed only briefly, but the surge of heat stayed as the rhythm was picked up again, this time with her clitoris unrestrained. Blake felt a gush of moisture as her body adjusted to the new sensations, and her breathing became erratic. Hands clasped hers and held her arms over her head as they slammed against each other and the cock pounded into her. Higher and higher and higher she climbed, wild with need. Tongues dueled as their bodies slid over each other. Blake cried out, sobbing as she grew insane with desire. Her head thrashed back and forth, and she arched up into her lover, seeking even closer contact.

Blake felt pressure building rapidly beyond tolerance. For an eternity she hung balanced on a knife's edge, dimly aware of her lover throwing her head back and roaring out her orgasm as she buried herself inside Blake. That was all it took, and Blake exploded. Never before had she felt pleasure like this. Never before had her entire mind and body and soul come together this passionately. Never had she felt this close to anyone or more completely bared to another. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she convulsed over and over, each cascading wave of pleasure draining her more.

Finally, she collapsed, totally spent, gasping and wet and as intimately entwined with _Her_, as it was possible for two humans to be. She felt her lover caress her cheek as soft lips brushed over hers, but she could summon no breath to speak. Reveling in the feel of the woman covering her, she managed to wrap her arms around those broad shoulders and pull the warm body tightly to her. Soft lips kissed the crook of her neck, and as Blake kissed her, she heard her lover's groan of satisfaction. She felt a glorious lassitude wash over her, and her eyes drifted closed. In moments she was deeply asleep.

"Ah, there's that endorphin load hitting you. It had to happen soon." were the last words Blake heard before succumbing to sleep.

Unconscious, Blake was unaware when her lover pressed a butterfly-soft kiss on her lips, but she responded, even in sleep. She never knew that her lover smiled and tenderly kissed her one, last time. Never felt her withdraw or roll off the bed. Never felt the leather wrist cuffs being removed or the bedclothes pulled up and tucked gently around her. She slept on, oblivious, as her lover gathered her things and padded out into the living room, returning a couple of minutes later fully dressed and carrying Blake's clothing. She never saw the tender care with which they were folded neatly over the bedroom chair, or her robe laid it at the foot of the bed. She was unaware when her lover dimmed the bedroom lights to almost black and then looked back one final time to check on her. Blake's only response to these tender ministrations was a prolonged snore, which brought a smile to her lover's face as she turned and walked into the living room. Blake never heard when the lights clicked off, or a moment later, the door closed quietly behind her mystery woman.

The harsh ringing of the bedside phone dragged Blake from a deep sleep. Groggy and unable to focus, she groped blindly for it and finally managed to hold it to her ear.

"Hello?" she croaked.

"Good morning, Ms. Donnelly. This is the concierge with your wake-up call. I also wanted to tell you that your breakfast is on the way up."

"B-breakfast? I didn't order any breakfast."

"No, ma'am. Your friend took care of it before she left."

"I see. Thank you."

"Certainly. And have a good day, Ms. Donnelly."

She threw the covers back and swung her legs out of bed. She was nude and had aches in places she'd never had aches before. Her fingers drifted to a tender place on her right breast and she looked down to discover a love bite in all its glory. _Oh God, it wasn't a dream; it really happened. _She shook herself to try and wake up, and only then noticed her clothing and robe. She rose and shrugged into the robe as the door chime rang. Knotting the belt firmly around herself, she made her way into the living room to answer it.

The room service waiter rolled a cart into the room and quickly went about setting up breakfast on the dining table. He set the table, placing various covered dishes, a thermal coffee carafe, and a pitcher of orange juice on it. Reaching into the bottom shelf of his cart, he pulled out a champagne flute, making her a mimosa with a split of Cristal. He returned the bottle to its nest in a silver ice bucket and set the bucket on the table. To complete the service, he placed a single red rose in a bud vase in front of her place. When he finished, she asked him to wait while she got her wallet, but he waved her off.

"It's been taken care of, ma'am. You have a nice day now." He gave a short bow and wheeled the cart out.

Confused and still a touch groggy, she sat at the table, poured a cup of coffee, and sipped it. Only then did she notice the small black box tied with a deep purple ribbon resting beside her plate. She quickly unwrapped it and removed the lid. Inside was a plastic bottle of the warming, soothing lotion that had been used so liberally on her the night before. Underneath was a handwritten note.

**_You'll probably need this for a couple of days._**

**_Remember that there is great power in vulnerability – don't be afraid of it._**

**_Don't be afraid of it or of that part of yourself._**

**_Change CAN be frightening, but most times it is for the best. Don't be afraid of that either._**

**_You were magnificent..._**

Blake smiled and put the bottle back in the box. As she was replacing the lid, a business card fell out. She swept it up eagerly.

**Ashleigh Fitzpatrick**

M.D., Ph.D., F.A.C.S.

Chief of Trauma Surgery

New York Presbyterian Hospital

212 – 555 - 3600

She ran her fingers over the embossed letters, savoring thoughts of the night before. Without thinking, she turned the card over, and her breath caught. It contained only a single, penned line.

**_Let me know what you decide about that promotion._**

Blake Donnelly leaned back in her chair and winced. She _needed_ that lotion, it would seem. She smiled as her fingers continued to trace the raised letters on the card. She reached out and took a sip of her mimosa. Gazing out over the glittering city as the rising sun washed it in light, she allowed herself to think of last night's adventure with _Her_. And for the first time in two years, she thought of... _possibilities_.

**_fin_**


End file.
